¿Tu culpa o la mía?
by tamiizhiithax
Summary: Uraraka y Bakugo son obligados a trabajar en equipo durante una clase de entrenamiento. Lo que al comienzo se veía fácil, termina siendo el comienzo de una acalorada discusión sobre quién fue el culpable de que todo acabara terriblemente mal, pero... ¿Enserio terminó tan mal?


―Hoy vamos a hacer un entrenamiento de búsqueda― informó Aizawa-sensei y enseguida se comenzaron a escuchar las exclamaciones entusiasmadas de toda la clase 1-A.

―Sensei ¿Exactamente a qué se refiere con entrenamiento de búsqueda?― preguntó Iida, el presidente de la clase.

Aizawa bufó fastidiado antes de hablar.

―Formarán equipos de dos y buscarán un objeto que ha sido escondido en cada área― explicó―. Las parejas ya están designadas y las áreas también, el resto de las instrucciones están en la pantalla.

Para ninguno de los estudiantes fue una sorpresa la breve explicación de su profesor así que simplemente fueron a la pantalla a ver el resto de las instrucciones.

― ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos cuando Bakugo soltó el improperio.

― ¿Qué sucede Kacchan?

―No me digas así maldito nerd, te mataré― siseó el rubio con su típico tono antipático.

―Tranquilo Bakugo― dijo Uraraka tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Era usual que Bakugo fuera tan arisco pero la castaña se había terminado acostumbrando a su personalidad tan explosiva.

― ¿Por qué soy pareja de la cara redonda? ―preguntó Bakugo mirando a Aizawa-sensei en busca de una explicación.

―Yo escogí las parejas ¿Algún problema con eso?

El tono autoritario del profesor fue suficiente para que todos, incluyendo al problemático Bakugo Katsuki, se tragaran las posibles quejas por tan inesperadas parejas.

Uraraka se sintió repentinamente nerviosa. Sabía que si metía la pata iba a provocar la ira del rubio cenizo y eso era último que quería. Por nada del mundo quería terminar literalmente en medio de una explosión.

―Ahora, los primeros en la lista, vayan a su área designada, el resto puede quedarse viendo a sus compañeros en la pantalla.

Uraraka miró furtivamente a Bakugo quien se había mantenido en silencio tras las órdenes de Aizawa, pero la castaña podía ver perfectamente bien el malhumor del de ojos carmesí.

Midoriya y Tokoyami eran el primer equipo así que se apresuraron a ir al área boscosa que Aizawa-sensei les había designado.

Estaban en las mismas instalaciones en las que hicieron el examen de final de curso, la única diferencia es que ahora no pelearían contra un profesor, sino que tenían que buscar un objeto, en este caso un testimonio con el símbolo de UA, y recuperarlo en menos de veinte minutos, sorteando obstáculos como los tan famosos robots de entrenamiento.

―Suerte, Deku-kun― alcanzó a decir Uraraka antes de que el peliverde fuera a su área designada.

La castaña se quedó allí, mirando la pantalla, esperando ver cómo sus amigos comenzaban la prueba y buscando el mejor momento para poder acercarse a Bakugo e idear un plan, o tratar de idear uno, con él.

―Bakugo, deberíamos…

―Cállate cara redonda y vámonos de una vez― hablo el rubio comenzando a caminar afuera de la sala.

Uraraka lo siguió en silencio unos pasos más atrás preguntándose en su interior qué estaba pensando Aizawa-sensei cuando la emparejó a ella con Bakugo Katsuki.

―No te quedes atrás, maldita sea― gritó Bakugo.

―Lo siento― dijo la castaña apresurándose.

―Necesitaremos un jodido plan porque con el poco tiempo que tenemos y tomando en cuenta el área designada será jodidamente difícil encontrar el puto objeto.

Uraraka obvió los improperios y asintió totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Katsuki decía. Les había tocado un lugar bastante complejo, rodeado de edificios y con callejones y escondites por todas partes; definitivamente encontrar el famoso objeto sería bastante complicado.

― Entonces será mejor que ideemos un plan.

―Ya tengo uno; nos separaremos― dijo el rubio.

―Pero Bakugo, es trabajo en equipo.

―No me interesa esa mierda de trabajo en equipo, además si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno; tú irás por el este y yo por el oeste― explicó Bakugo.

Aunque Uraraka no estaba de acuerdo, tuvo que reconocer que era un buen plan y que, tomando en cuenta las condiciones del entrenamiento, separarse era la mejor opción.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que Bakugo había analizado la situación y entonces recordó que el rubio era uno de los mejores de la clase 1-A.

―Okey, hagámoslo entonces― dijo la castaña con su usual entusiasmo.

Escucharon por el altavoz que Aizawa informaba que Deku y Tokoyami acababan de terminar el entrenamiento y habían encontrado el famoso objeto en menos del tiempo límite.

―Maldito nerd― siseó Bakugo―. Yo ganaré.

―Bien hecho Deku-kun― susurró Uraraka felicitando en silencio a su amigo.

―Tsk, vamos cara redonda― escupió el rubio comenzando a caminar.

Entraron en el área de edificios y enseguida, tal cual lo habían conversado, cada uno fue por su lado.

Bakugo corrió destruyendo todo a su paso, tenía poco tiempo y quería superar el record de Midoriya.

― ¿Dónde estará el puto testimonio de mierda? ―se preguntó fastidiado.

Un robot gigante se cruzó en su camino y lo atacó. Bakugo sonrió con superioridad y de un golpe explosivo lo mandó a volar.

Siguió corriendo en busca del objeto cuando de pronto escuchó el grito de su compañera de equipo y se detuvo de manera abrupta para mirar hacia el este.

― ¿Qué mierda le habrá pasado? ―se preguntó y corrió preocupado en busca de Uraraka.

La castaña se encontraba buscando el objeto, había tenido suerte porque hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ningún robot y había recorrido mucho terreno.

Se detuvo cuando sintió una explosión y de inmediato supo que Bakugo no había tenido suerte.

―Seguramente está mandando a volar todo a su alrededor― dijo mientras suspiraba cansinamente.

Y realmente estaba en lo cierto porque alcanzó a ver cómo un enorme robot en llamas caía desde el cielo, casi encima de ella. Uraraka saltó esquivándolo mientras daba un grito de susto, pero no tuvo mucha suerte porque su torpeza la hizo trastabillar ocasionando que una pieza del robot cayera sobre su espalda.

Trató de levantarse pero no lo logró, apenas podía mover sus brazos lo que impedía que utilizara su quirk. Se asustó porque la presión era tanta que con suerte lograba respirar.

―Moriré― tartamudeó intentado sin éxito levantarse.

―Oi cara redonda ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo ahí? ―preguntó Bakugo apareciendo de la nada.

Uraraka le regaló una mirada de súplica.

―Ayú…da…me― pidió.

El rubio la observó por unos segundos y luego notó que el jodido robot que estaba sobre ella había sido el mismo jodido robot que él había mandado a volar hace unos pocos minutos.

―Mierda― dijo mientras se apresuraba a levantar los restos del robot que estaban sobre Uraraka.

Una vez libre, Uraraka trató de ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado débil y finalmente terminó desmayada.

―Oi Uraraka― la llamó el rubio repentinamente preocupado viendo como la castaña se volvía a golpear al caer―. Despierta maldita sea.

Se acercó a ella y la levantó con cuidado mientras examinaba que estuviera respirando.

―Casi muere por mi jodida culpa― siseo irritado mirando alrededor, buscando la manera de salir de allí.

Un grupo de robots se aproximó desde una calle lateral y Bakugo bufó fastidiado recordando que todavía estaban en el jodido entrenamiento.

―No pudiste escoger un mejor momento para desmayarte, estúpida― dijo―. Te mataré cuando despiertes.

La sujetó con firmeza y enseguida saltó tratando de alejarse de los robots.

Quería buscar un lugar seguro en donde dejar a la castaña para luego poder seguir con la jodida búsqueda, pero prácticamente a donde iba los jodidos robots lo seguían.

―Se acabó el tiempo― informó por el altavoz Aizawa-sensei con su voz monótona.

Bakugo maldijo por lo bajo y frustrado comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la entrada con Uraraka inconsciente en sus brazos.

―Fue por tu jodida culpa― dijo zarandeándola.

La castaña soltó un quejido de dolor que se le antojó extrañamente sugestivo.

Bakugo la observó enarcando una ceja.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó en voz baja mirando detalladamente a su compañera.

Se fijó en que parte de su traje había terminado destrozado luego de que el robot en llamas cayera encima de ella. Uno de sus brazos y parte de su torso había quedado prácticamente descubierto, enseñándole a Bakugo trozos de piel que él nunca había visto de ella.

Recovery girl lo sacó de su trance apareciendo repentinamente.

―Hay que llevarla a la enfermería― dijo indicándole que la siguiera.

Bakugo obedeció sintiéndose un poco culpable por el estado de Ochako.

Una vez en la enfermería Recovery girl le pidió que dejara a la castaña en una camilla. Bakugo obedeció nuevamente sorprendiendo a la enfermera. Era extraño ver al rubio tan callado y obediente.

―Solo sufrió un par de contusiones, nada de lo que preocuparse demasiado― explicó la mujer al notar el estado preocupado del rubio.

Bakugo chistó al darse cuenta de que Recovery girl había notado su genuina preocupación así que de inmediato volvió a su tan usual personalidad indiferente.

―No me interesa― dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la enfermería.

Una vez afuera se cruzó con Midoriya quien preocupado había corrido para ver el estado de su amiga.

―Kacchan ¿Cómo está Uraraka-san? ―preguntó el peliverde.

―Yo qué sé maldito Deku― dijo irritado Bakugo.

Había perdido nuevamente contra Midoriya y todo había sido culpa de Uraraka.

Sí, ella tenía la culpa; ella se había cruzado en el camino del robot, un robot que casualmente él había golpeado. Chistó al darse cuenta de que ella no era la única culpable.

―Uraraka-san está descansando― informó Midoriya una vez que salió de la enfermería.

Recovery girl le había explicado prácticamente lo mismo que a Bakugo; que la castaña estaba bien, que solo había sufrido unas contusiones y que no era nada de lo que había que preocuparse demasiado. Midoriya luego de saber el estado de su amiga se apresuró a volver a la sala de observación; quería ver el desempeño de sus otros compañeros.

Bakugo volvió a entrar a la enfermería. Había sufrido un pequeño golpe en la espalda y necesitaba ver si era solo un golpe o algo más que necesitara revisión de Recovery girl.

― ¿Todavía estás aquí? ―preguntó la enfermera una vez que el rubio estuvo dentro otra vez.

Bakugo no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la cama junto a la que descansaba Uraraka y dejó salir un pequeño quejido que no pasó desapercibido para Recovery girl.

― ¿Te golpeaste?

El rubio asintió sin decir nada. Odiaba demostrar debilidad y para él haberse lastimado en un entrenamiento que en un comienzo parecía tan fácil era una completa vergüenza.

―Sácate la camiseta― pidió la enfermera y se sorprendió cuando Bakugo obedeció sin decir nada.

Uraraka sintió voces a su alrededor. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero no era una molestia exagerada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y captó movimiento a su lado.

― ¿Fue un robot el que te golpeó? ―preguntó Recovery girl a Bakugo.

Uraraka podía ver a la enfermera tras, el que supuso, era el rubio.

―No, me golpeé al saltar para esquivar un escombro― explicó el que ahora sí pudo comprobar que era Bakugo.

―Tienes una pequeña contusión, nada que yo no pueda arreglar― dijo la mujer y enseguida usó su quirk en el rubio―. Ahora es mejor que no fuerces tu espalda.

Una vez terminada la revisión, Recovery girl salió de la enfermería y Uraraka fijó su mirada en Bakugo que le daba la espalda.

Se sorprendió al notar que él llevaba el torso descubierto y sus ojos se posaron sin querer en su espalda fornida y ancha.

"¿Desde cuándo Bakugo tiene semejantes músculos?" se preguntó Uraraka avergonzada.

Se había fijado varias veces en el rubio y debía reconocer que con la ropa puesta no se podía notar mucho lo desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo, pero ahora que lo veía así, y además desde tan corta distancia, podía darse cuenta de que Bakugo tenía un cuerpo muy llamativo.

Lo vio llevar su mano a su cuello para entonces mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía dándole la espalda.

Sus ojos se pasearon por los músculos que se contraían con los movimientos.

Sabía que apenas Bakugo notara que ella ya estaba despierta el rubio seguramente le recriminaría por no haber podido terminar el entrenamiento de buena manera así que se haría la inconsciente y con suerte podría escabullirse a su habitación sin cruzar palabras con él.

Alcanzó a cerrar los ojos cuando vio a Bakugo voltearse a verla. Su corazón latió de prisa al verse casi descubierta. Ya casi podía escuchar el tan conocido "Te mataré" de Bakugo.

Inesperadamente lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

―Oi cara redonda― la llamó el rubio a lo que Uraraka no respondió y se hizo la dormida―. Está completamente inconsciente ―Bakugo habló para sí mismo mientras observaba a la castaña sobre la cama.

Tenía el rostro ligeramente ladeado hacia él y sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. El traje de la chica seguía en el mismo estado en el que él la había visto; con partes de éste quemadas, mostrando la piel clara de Uraraka.

Bakugo paseó la vista a través de la chica con lentitud, notando que los pequeños rasguños que tenía antes de entrar a la enfermería ya no estaban, seguramente gracias al quirk de Recovery girl, y que ahora podía apreciar con mayor facilidad la piel expuesta que su traje dejaba a la vista.

Levantó su mano con la intención de tocar su rostro para comprobar si era tan suave como en verdad de veía, pero en el último segundo se detuvo.

"¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? " se preguntó negando con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie y esta vez tomó a la castaña de los hombros para zarandearla como lo había hecho antes de llevarla a la enfermería.

―Oi, Uraraka― habló Bakugo―. Despierta maldita sea.

La castaña tuvo que abrir los ojos, de otra manera estaba segura que el rubio terminaría desarmándola con sus zarandeos para nada suaves.

El rubio se alejó de ella apenas esta abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de la mirada curiosa que esta le dedicaba.

―Hasta que despertaste― dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Uraraka aunque en su interior sabía que no habían podido terminar el entrenamiento.

―Te golpeó un jodido robot y caíste inconsciente― explicó el rubio con un poco de rabia en su tono de voz―. No pudimos completar el jodido entrenamiento.

Uraraka se sentó en la cama y lo miró con culpa.

―Lo siento― dijo mirando sus manos que reposaban en sus piernas.

Bakugo no respondió nada, estaba más ocupado observando cómo el traje de la castaña dejaba ver partes de ella que antes estaban cubiertas, como por ejemplo parte de su cintura, su espalda y el nacimiento de sus senos. Estos últimos fueron los que más llamaron su atención.

―Tsk― chistó dándose la vuelta.

Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un completo pervertido. No quería ser igual que Mineta o Kaminari.

―Siento mucho lo que pasó, pero debes reconocer que también fue culpa tuya― habló Uraraka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

― ¿Disculpa? ― siseó completamente sorprendido por el coraje de la castaña al haberse atrevido a decirle eso precisamente a él.

―Lo que estás oyendo― señaló la chica levantando un poco el mentón para mostrarse segura.

Los ojos de Bakugo viajaron sin querer a su largo cuello que parecía llamarlo a posar sus… Negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

―Tú fuiste descuidada; si hubieras estado atenta nada de esto hubiera pasado― dijo.

―Pero si tú no hubieras comenzado a destruir todo como un imbécil, tal vez hubiéramos podido terminar el entrenamiento― apenas Uraraka terminó de decir esas palabras se tapó la boca, totalmente consciente de que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Bakugo la observó completamente furioso y se acercó a ella mirándola asesinamente.

― ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? ―preguntó con tono amenazante.

La chica lo miró con un poco de temor pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

―Que lo que hiciste fue estúpido― sentenció.

El rubio le tomó de la parte superior de su traje y acercó su rostro al de ella para mirarla amenazadoramente.

―Te mataré maldita cara redonda― escupió.

Uraraka puso sus manos en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de ella. El rubio se mantuvo firme.

De pronto el traje de la chica cedió. Seguramente se encontraba destruido por el robot en llamas y el maltrato de Bakugo terminó de despedazarlo.

Uraraka se vio de pronto con solo su sujetador mientras que el rubio observó la tela que quedó en su mano para enseguida dirigir sus ojos a los redondos senos de la castaña.

Tuvo que reconocer que secretamente había fantaseado con verla como lo estaba haciendo ahora y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue sonreír ladinamente.

Uraraka se ruborizó intensamente al ver la miraba lasciva del de ojos carmín y luego de levantar una de sus manos, la estampó con fuerza en la mejilla del rubio.

―Pervertido― dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar algo con que cubrirse.

Lo primero que encontró fue la parte superior del traje de Bakugo, que no dudó en tomar para entonces salir corriendo de la habitación.

Bakugo se quedó sin palabras, por un lado quería matarla por haberse atrevido a golpearlo, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Uraraka era más tenaz de lo que el ya creía que era.

Definitivamente la castaña se las pagaría.


End file.
